Setting It Straight
by WinchesterPhantom
Summary: Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek set the record straight. MC
1. Part One: Let the Record Play

**Setting It Straight**

**Disclaimer: **I have a plan – we all place money in a jar and buy CI from Wolf – who's with me? And judging from that statement it's obvious that I do not own them – yet. XD

**Summary:** Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek set the record straight. MC

**Author's Note:** Okay after Last Rites, Mike's final ep (I love that ep so much!), I wrote a fic called _What Matters Most_ about what I thought should happen to him. In _WMM_ Mike Logan discovered he had fathered a child with his former partner, Carolyn Barek (she sent him letters but he never opened them). He promptly travels to Boston to find her and his son, James Barek-Logan also known as Jamie.

Whilst in Boston, Carolyn gets hold hostage whilst investigating a federal case (she's now a FBI agent). She gets word to Mike who calls her, and he arrives with the Calvary to get her. Mike ends up getting shot three times, and Carolyn once. At the end they decide to start anew.

This story is their continued journey...

Also please note – in _What Matters Most_ I mentioned how Carolyn had a sister called Rosie and another called Hanna...but alas due to unforeseen circumstances, they are both now her cousins. If you want my reasoning feel free to PM me.

Also I do not speak Polish so I used an online translator...we'll just have to see how that turns out...if you do speak it though please tell where I've gone wrong with it. And also as far as I am concerned Carolyn is Polish.

Hasn't been beta'd - enjoy!

**Part One: Let the Record Play**

**_Boston, Massachusetts_**

It didn't take Mike Logan long to figure out why he hated hospitals.

Firstly it was the constant stream of freezing air from the air con that chilled Mike to the core. Secondly it was the crappy cold food that he was fed – he was sure even prisoners in Rikers got warmer food then him. Thirdly, despite having his own room, supplied by the Feds as payment for his 'courageous but idiotic' actions, they still wouldn't let Caro and Jamie stay with him.

He hated it, he really did. At first they'd been allowed, since Carolyn had been recovering from her own bullet wound, but after she'd been given a clean bill of health the order had been sent that they had to clear out. It was back to normal visiting hours for Mike – which quite frankly sucked.

In those precious hours they were allowed though he spent his time playing scrabble (and losing terribly) with Carolyn, joking around, or holding little Jamie, allowing the small boy to fall asleep in his arms. Sometimes he'd murmur old tales to his son about Lennie, Max, Don, and Phil, placing them into the time of knights and dragons.

When Carolyn and Jamie weren't around, he spent his time calling friends in New York (probably racking up a huge phone bill as did – but hey Agent Yate had said he'd take call of all costs). Megan, had been in absolute shock, and slight anger, about what he'd done – though he suspected the anger was there to hide the fear that he'd almost die. Or maybe she was really angry that he hadn't mentioned Jamie before...

Jim Deakins called wishing him the best health as well as chastising him for being such an idiot, and he promised to drive up to Boston and help out. In fact he was coming up tomorrow when Mike would finally be let out of the damn hospital. Don Cragen had similar sentiments, but he couldn't make the trip up to Boston since his squad needed him.

Ross had simular reactions, and had immediately mentioned talking to the Brass to push back Mike's judgement.

He'd also talked to Alex and Bobby – but the nurses had forbidden for him to call them again, since his vitals started going crazy when he heard about what the bastard Gage had done to Bobby. He agreed with Alex that it was a good thing that Wallace was dead but at the cost it had come? Mike seriously considered breaking out of his room and driving down to New York to see Bobby.

All Mike knew though; was that he wanted out, and he wanted to go back to New York. He'd lived there his whole life and never been shot and after being in Boston for less than a week he'd already been shot three times.

And that led him to the other thing...he was screwed. He was lucky to even be alive, he logically should be dead. It was just pure chance that they got him to the ER in time, everything had been chance. But now he was looking at improper use of his right arm, and breathing was that bit harder.

Hell, even if the Chief of D's didn't fire him, he'd only be able to get a desk job.

And Mike wasn't gonna let that happen.

It actually terrified him about how close he'd come to losing his life. He'd never really cared before, but the thought of leaving Jamie and Caro? It was too much. Nightmares of them crying, plagued as he slept, and every time he awoke he had to remind himself, that he was still alive and on the road to recovery.

Well he'd find out tomorrow if he really did need to stay in the hospital. Tomorrow was the big day, after four and half long weeks he'd be let out of this pristine white hell hole. He grinned at the thought. And in a day he'd be driven back to New York.

Caro and he had decided that New York was answer to their new start. It had been Carolyn's cousin Rosie who had suggested it. Rosie Barek was well interesting, she was in some ways like Alex really – though tiny as hell she could fill up a room with her personality. She was strong, and direct. She was also very protective of her 'only baby sister who is still in the country'. He could still remember when she'd gotten him all alone for an hour a week after major surgery.

"Now listen Logan – if you are gonna be my cousin's man you had better not leave her, or Jamie. If you do you'll wish that those bullets had killed you," she had said when Caro had gone to change Jamie. The way Rosie had said it was chilling to put it simply.

He had though figured that this was in some ways the equivalent of meeting Caro's parents – and in all honesty though he wanted to make sure there was peace between him and Barek's family. He wasn't sure how her parents would take to him. So he'd responded firmly, "I'm not running, in fact I'll follow her and Jamie to the end of the world,"

She'd raised an eyebrow, "I'll keep you to your word..." she'd surveyed him for a moment, "Do you know how many relationships I've saved?"

He had blinked in shock, "I dunno, a few..."

"A few? A few he says," she had laughed, "Logan – I'm not on every celebrity couple's speed dial for nothing. I know how a relationship will turn out just by looking at the people in it,"

"And yet you've already had three marriages yourself?" he said before he could stop himself.

She glared at him, "And you've solved every single case that's come up? The point is – I know things, but hell with you and my cousin...well I don't want to analyse it – I just want to have faith that you two will make it work," she paused "For Carolyn's sake as well as Jamie's,"

"You care a lot about Caro," he had pointed out.

"Yes," she'd said slowly, "Though Carolyn isn't my sister...well Hanna – my kid sister- has always been aware of herself, she doesn't need to be looked after, never has had to be – hell out all of us she's the one with the perfect life – fell in love with some great Catholic Polish guy, moved overseas, has a safe job, and one kid with another on the way – she's balanced...compared to Carolyn the work-a-holic with the dangerous job, no man in her life, and single mom thanks to a one night stand..." she glanced at Mike "Not that my Aunt and Uncle know about Jamie – thank god...and anyway Hanna doesn't need to be looked out for – but Carolyn does,"

"She's like your sister," he said.

Rosie nodded, "She is, Carolyn is as much my sister as Hanna is,"

"Caro will be fine," he had promised, "I won't let anything happen to her or Jamie,"

"And the bullet wounds are a testimony to that I suppose," she had said lowly. She smiled, "It'll be nice to have you as a brother-in-law Logan, well not brother-in-law, but well..."

Brother-in-law – that equalled marriage. He remembered thinking of that when she'd left the room to get coffee for her and Caro (another reason to hate hospitals no coffee for him). Was Caro expecting him to propose or something? Would her parent's expect that? Hell he was just happy that they were together.

He'd decided to push it out of his mind though; if the time came...well they'd see. In the meantime from the safety of his bed, he and Caro picked out a nice three-bedroom apartment in Brooklyn. They had been aiming for a two-bedroom but nothing fit, and Mike had wanted something in Manhattan but alas rent was a real bitch.

He had wished to remain at his place but he knew that there was no way in hell they were all going to fit in it – especially when Jamie grew up and needed his own room. The other the concern was paying for it. In the end it had been Rosie who had settled big from her last divorce that offered to buy half of it. Mike didn't like it, but Rosie had insisted – once again mentioning how it was a wedding gift slyly to Mike, as well as a present to Jamie. He couldn't see how after three marriages why she was so into them.

"Why does she like marriages so much?" he had asked Caro.

She'd looked at him carefully, "Rosie?"

"Yeah,"

"Well they do pay her ridiculous rent; and you know how many married couples end up with issues in the first year?" Caro had said, "And it's not the marriage itself – it's the wedding. Rosie likes to party...well you know that, remember when you came to Hanna's wedding?"

He had grinned, as he remembered how in the early stages of their partnership how Caro had invited him to come to her cousin's wedding as her 'date'. That had been the first time he had met Rosie, and he remembered clearly the big grin on her face.

"So it's the ceremony and the build-up?" he'd said.

"Yeah, I don't really see the hype myself – but then again when we were little Rosie was already planning her perfect wedding,"

"And what were you doing?" he'd asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was studying," she shrugged, "I didn't really notice guys until Prom."

"Too busy studying?"

"It paid off," she had replied, "And it made my parent's breathe easier to know that they only had one wild child to look after,"

"And this wild child was...?" he asked, grinning.

She sighed, "My brother Dom,"

"So you decided to be the good child?"

She slipped onto his bed, and kissed him, "I don't know about 'good' child," she smiled "The good child was Alek," she gently rubbed his chest, "I was just the youngest," she kissed his neck, "Neither good nor bad,"

He grinned, "Your brothers gonna kick my ass?"

She had smirked, "Dom might, I dunno, but Alek well," she got off the bed, "he'll kick your ass,"

"Great,"

He had to say though; it was different this time around. Before their attraction had been hidden, but now they were more open about it. They didn't care what anyone thought; they just cared about being together, and giving Jamie the best possible future. They were avoiding any secrets, they didn't want to hide things – it was all about regaining trust.

It was nice.

So on the big day, he awoke on his last morning in hospital with a big smile on his face. He sat up, and ran his left hand through his hair, feeling completely at peace. Glancing at the clock he saw he still had two hours until Caro and Jamie would be coming by. Two hours until Jimmy Deakins was coming as well.

He slowly rose out of bed, and walked to the small bathroom just off his room. When he came out he saw Nurse Hayes come in pushing the breakfast tray.

"How are you feeling today Mike?" she asked sweetly, as he shifted back into his bed.

"Great," he grinned, "Couldn't be better,"

"We're going to miss you," she said as she placed down his breakfast

"And I you," he smiled, though really he wasn't going to. He was getting out, he was going home – he really, really wasn't going to be missing the hospital.

She smiled and headed off. Mike busied himself with eating, eventually giving up on his cereal, and turning his attention to his apple. He also grabbed a book Caro had brought him, eyes skimming through it. Every few minutes he'd glance up at the clock, willing it to speed up.

Someone knocked on the door, and he glanced up sharply to see Special Agent Yate enter.

"Logan," greeted Yate shortly.

"Yate,"

The Fed stared him down for a moment, before continuing, "You're getting out today right?"

"Yep,"

"Got a doctor organised for check-ups in New York?" he asked.

Mike nodded. Once they'd decided to move back to New York, Carolyn had gotten in touch with some doctors at Mount Sinai for him. He still had some physio therapy to go, since his shoulder was as stiff as hell.

Mike watched Yate for a moment. He didn't like the way Yate looked at him. And though the Fed remained eye contact, Mike knew something was up. Mike's body tensed slightly, his breathing slow and steady.

"Listen Logan," said Yate slowly, face still blank of emotion, "I know this is rather late but well...are you sure you want to move back to New York?"

"What?"

"Carolyn Barek is tied to you – where you go, she will follow...now I don't know why. I've read your record. Hot-head, among other things, a cop's cop - and then going after the DA," he sighed "What's waiting for you in New York? I know for a fact that the Chief of D's wants your ass,"

"What are you saying?" said Mike darkly, "We made the choice to go home,"

Yate narrowed his eyes, "I could've prevented Carolyn from transferring...but hell I didn't because she'd quit. I don't want to lose one of my best, I don't want my people to lose one their best, it's that simple," Mike opened his mouth to argue back but Yate spoke over him, "Now here's my offer to you. You could do some consulting work with us,"

"What?"

"Like I said you're a good old fashioned cop. According to my contacts you have a golden gut – you can sniff out a criminal like a dog at JFK, you could teach some of our younger agents – help them on cases,"

"You really want to keep Caro,"

Yate shrugged, "Yes, she's an excellent profiler, with plenty of more years to come," he smirked, "And you, Logan, have had your run. The NYPD won't have you, you won't get a job at a security company, you are washed up – so stay here and I can keep you afloat,"

"You're a real bastard," said Mike through gritted teeth. He wasn't washed up, he wasn't. He couldn't believe this dick. And as he saw the triumphant look in Yate's eyes he realised that the hospital, and everything had just been a ruse – to convince him to stay in the hope he could keep Carolyn in Boston.

Well Yate really didn't know Caro if he thought that. Caro was going to New York, because she wanted too. She wanted to be near her family, with all their friends. He was the one who would follow Carolyn.

"So what is it Mike?" pressed Yate.

"Shove your offer up your ass," he said, "You're wrong 'bout Caro – she only ever does what she wants to do,"

"Think about it, talk it over with your wife –" he froze, "I mean Carolyn," he proceeded to the door. He paused briefly at it, and looked back, "Despite the unpleasant business, it truly was a pleasure to meet you,"

Mike rolled his eyes, "Yeah good to meet you too,"

He watched as the Fed left, and as soon as he was out of the room, he breathed a sigh of relief. Mike glared at the book he had been reading, and slumped against the pillows. After a minute though, he got up to get dressed.

He flicked on the light in the tiny bathroom, and started to pull on his jeans and a white shirt. As he pulled on a sock, he grinned as he heard Jamie's voice in his room. Mike opened the door, and suddenly the small boy was racing up to him. Well stumbling up to him...he was happy though that Jamie had finally found his feet – and voice.

"Hey Jamie!" he said, scooping him up, "How are ya?"

"I squashed a buggie!" he cried out. Mike looked over at Carolyn who was watching them amused.

"He saw one outside the hospital," she shrugged.

He grinned, and placed Jamie onto the hospital bed, kissing Carolyn lightly on the cheek. She smiled, and sat beside Jamie, propping him up on her knee. There was a brief silence in which Mike sat beside her, taking Jamie into his arms.

"Sleep alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "You?"

"Fine," she said shortly. Her hand rested on his thigh, "You seem kinda tense...something happen?"

He thought briefly about telling her about Yate, but decided against it. It didn't matter, it didn't matter at all. Instead he grinned, "Seen Deakins yet?"

Her eyes narrowed, "You're changing the subject,"

"It's nothing,"

"Mike..."

Jamie started to wiggle and Mike turned his attention to his son. Carolyn sighed and gave him a reproachful look. He sighed, and slipped off the bed, placing his son on the floor. He sat down, and Jamie stood up and went over to Carolyn's diaper bag.

He grabbed the small teddy that lay on top, and went back over to Mike, clambering onto his lap. Mike grinned, and took Mr. Ruffles, and started talking to his son through the blue bear. Jamie clapped his hands, and laughed, warming Mike's heart.

He heard Carolyn sigh above him.

"What?" he asked as he made Mr. Ruffles dance.

"We need to talk,"

"Nothing is –"

"We said –"

At that moment there was a sharp knock on the door. He instantly looked up, and he grinned as he saw Jimmy Deakins enter, his wife Angie following. Jamie also looked at the newcomers in curiosity, mouth open, eyes twinkling.

"Captain, Mrs. Deakins," greeted Carolyn warmly.

"It's Angie and Jimmy," said Angie sweetly, stepping forward and hugging her. Jimmy meanwhile went over to Mike, and knelt down, surveying Jamie.

"This the man of the hour?" he asked, looking at Jamie.

"Who else," grinned Mike, "Hey Jamie?" Jamie looked at him. Mike pointed at Jimmy, and his son's head followed his finger "Jamie this is Jimmy Deakins, your dad's old captain," he pointed up at Angie who had also bent down, "And this is Angie Deakins,"

"Cap'n," said Jamie slowly, "Angie," he looked between them both, "Cap'n loves Angie!"

Angie and Jimmy grinned, and Mike passed Jamie to Angie, and got to his feet. Carolyn shot him a look that implied they needed to talk later, before she started chatting away to Angie. Jimmy saw the look at looked at Mike, eyebrows raised.

His ex-captain smiled though and said in a low tone, "You are one lucky son-of-a-bitch Mike,"

"Don't I know it," said Mike.

"Seriously," said Jimmy, "You got shot, lived to tell the tale, and now have a beautiful woman and son in your life – now that is lucky," he paused for a moment, "But you're still a complete idiot,"

"An idiot with good intentions," he shrugged, glancing at Carolyn and Jamie.

"More like a head full of hot air,"

"Well, yeah..." he smiled.

"So are you ready Mike?" asked Angie, passing Jamie to Jimmy. Jamie though seemed to reaching the end of his tether and was demanding to be put down. Jimmy placed the small boy down, and clapped Mike on the left shoulder.

"It was the right shoulder, right?" he asked when Mike winced.

"He's just being a big baby," said Carolyn as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey I got shot! Three times!" he chuckled, grabbing the small suitcase beside his bed.

"Be lucky it wasn't a fourth," she said, grabbing the diaper bag. Mike sighed, and the four adults with little Jamie in tow went to spring Mike outta hospital.

They quickly drove over to Carolyn's apartment to pack the last remains of her belongings into her car and the Deakins. It wasn't completely necessary for them to be here, but it was nice. It felt like a family and he couldn't help but think if everything went to hell with Carolyn's family (minus Rosie of course) then he still had his family from the NYPD.

Well what was left of it anyway, he knew he was a part of the older generation. Most of his earlier friends had moved on, gotten promotions and were part of the Brass or captains and lieutenants, or he'd lost contact with them after being booted to Staten Island. It was sad really, though at least being in Major Case had allowed him to gain a 'new' family.

Still he supposed growing up he had never had a big family and he'd turned out alright. He looked at his son, and smiled. He and Carolyn were not going to turn out like his parents had. Carolyn was nothing like his mom, nothing at all. And he wouldn't have the distraction of the job like his dad had had.

The day soon began to draw to a close and they found themselves at a nice Italian restaurant, Carolyn and Angie exchanging war stories about bringing up kids. Mike's stomach clenched slightly as he heard about the sleepless nights, the original problems of parenting in its self as Carolyn joked with the older woman.

He really had missed so much, he'd missed it all. If only he'd opened those letters! Instead of being a completely prick. He should've realised there was a reason for the constant stream of contact, he should've known. But he'd been selfish, and just licked his wounds and moved on. He didn't even think about what could've happened.

As their mains came though, Carolyn slipped her hand onto his knee and with one glance he that she was aware of what he was thinking. She leaned over and lightly kissed him on the cheek before turning her attention back to Jamie.

"You make a very sweet couple," said Angie, looking between them

"I don't know about that," smirked Mike, winking at Carolyn.

"Last time I checked having children before marriage was all the rage," she grinned as she fed Jamie. She looked up for a moment, "Now I know who would make a sweet couple,"

"Who?" asked Mike.

"Alex and Bobby,"

Mike grinned. Now that would be sweet, for both of them. They were pretty much already there, and all they needed – he stopped grinning though as he saw the superior look on Jimmy's face, and the warm smile Angie had. Something was up...

Carolyn must have noticed it too because she said quickly, "What's happened?"

"Yeah what?"

"Never thought I'd get interrogated by you two," grinned Jimmy, eyes twinkling in amusement at his former detectives.

"You tell us and we won't have to umm..." he looked at Carolyn, "What's something we can charge them with?

"Conspiracy,"

"Conspiracy against what?" asked Jimmy.

"Haven't figured it yet," smirked Mike, "But we'll make it stick,"

"Knowing you two, I wouldn't doubt it," said Jimmy, "Well I'm you both know about the whole Declan Gage fiasco?"

"Yes," said Carolyn shortly.

"Well after I ripped into Ross –"

"You ripped into Ross?" said Mike in surprise.

"I had too," shrugged Jimmy, "True I didn't give the man the easiest squad to take over," he glanced at Mike, "well detectives I should say..."

"I wasn't that bad," laughed Mike.

"Not after I tamed you anyway," chuckled Carolyn.

Mike raised an eyebrow at her, "You tamed me?" he leaned back in his chair, "Well I suppose you did..."

"She did," said Jimmy, "I never actually thanked you for that,"

"I punch one guy and everyone thinks I overreact,"

"You do though," pointed out Jimmy.

"I do not,"

"Mike," said Angie, "Your Irish temper does like to rear its head," he stared at her "I only say what I see...and hear..." she looked at her husband who grinned.

"Anyway so after I ripped into Ross – I mean I'm gone for two years and, you go through two different partners and pi –" he looked at Jamie, "and you annoy a DA, Alex gets kidnapped Bobby gets put on a six month suspension, Alex and Bobby's partnership gets thrown to the sharks,..."

"You could make a TV show outta the crap that they go through," commented Mike dryly.

"Crap!" cried out Jamie instantly.

Carolyn instantly smacked Mike on the leg, "Language!"

"How was I supposed to know he'd say it?"

"Small children are like sponges Mike," said Carolyn briskly, "Why do you think I know so many languages?"

He looked between Jamie and Carolyn, and asked, "How many languages does he know?"

Carolyn smiled and said softly, "Co jest wasz niosą imię?" Jamie looked at her slightly confused, so she repeated it more slowly.

"Mój niesie jest zawołany Ruffles," he replied.

"He's a very smart boy," said Angie, "What did he say exactly?"

"My bear is called Ruffles," shrugged Carolyn, "He speaks better Polish then English in all honesty,"

"Well we'll have to change that won't we buddy?" said Mike to his son, nodding his head.

Jamie just stared at him and giggled.

Mike rolled his eyes and turned back to Jimmy, "So you were saying...?"

"I called Bobby obviously...and though I'm not one to –"

"Alex answered and from the original background noises we guessed the rest," finished Angie.

"They were..."

"They stopped very quickly," chuckled Angie, "Though it's about time they got together, they were made for each other,"

"At least they waited until I left," said Jimmy simply.

Angie glared at him, "And if they hadn't? If they realised earlier?"

"They didn't though...but I swear to God if Ross finds out and does anything..."

"Danny Ross isn't an idiot," chided Angie, "He'll do right by them I'm sure,"

Jimmy shrugged.

Carolyn and Mike started to laugh, they couldn't help themselves. Mike should've known something like that would happen if they ever got together...if they were that was. He was defiantly looking forward to being back in New York.

They wrapped up the night and headed back to the hotel they would all be staying at. Mike and Carolyn bid the Deakins farewell before slipping into their own room and putting Jamie to sleep. Mike got ready for bed, and then sat on the queen and watched his son whilst Caro got ready.

When she was done she sat next to him and said softly, "What happened earlier today?"

"You don't forget do you?" he smiled.

"Course not," she took his hand, "What happened?"

"Yate wanted us to stay," he said softly looking at her, "But I suppose you knew that?"

"I suspected it," she said truthfully, "I didn't give him a chance to ask,"

"You hate Boston that much?" he smirked.

"No," said Carolyn, "It's nice, but I'm a New York girl, no question,"

"I'm glad for that," he said, kissing her lightly.

She pulled back, "I've gotta go to the bathroom," she said, getting up. Mike rose, and slid into the hard bed, and waited for her. She left the bathroom, kissed Jamie goodnight and then looked at Mike and the bed.

But he saw the hesitation.

Why was she pausing? Was something wrong? He looked at her, eyes narrowed. And then it hit him...the last time...but this wasn't the last time. This was their new beginning; the past was not going to be repeated. He slid over to the right, in an attempt to make more room for her.

"You okay Caro?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said softly. She walked over to the bed, and slipped between the covers, edging towards him. Their faces were inches apart, each of them staring intensely at the other. She bit her bottom lip, and sighed, "Last time..."

"This isn't last time," he gently reminded her. He reached out, holding her hand tightly, rubbing small circles against her skin.

"No..." she said, "It isn't,"

Stray strands of hair fell over her eyes, as she stared at him. His eyes travelled down from her dark brown eyes, over her smooth tanned skin, taking her in. He let go off her hand, and brushed the hair away. He rested his hand across her face; cupping it slightly, heart rate increasing.

This wasn't last time.

This was now.

And then he kissed her.

**_TBC_**


	2. Part Two: A Brand New Rhythm

**Author's Note:** Okay so here is the next installment. I'd also like to say a big thank you to anyone who has read, reviewed, fave'd, or alerted this since it means a lot to me.

And as always this hasn't been beta'd and I hope you all enjoy this.

**Part Two: A Brand New Rhythm**

**_Manhattan, New York_**

Carolyn Barek was home.

She was surprised that it had taken her this long to find it. She had never really payed much attention to it in all truth. In her life 'home' had always been a place to live, where she slept, and where she ate. In the most common sense that is what a home is and yet Carolyn had just discovered it was so much more.

When she was little she could remember very clearly going away to school camp for the first time. She had enjoyed it immensely, being out in the wilderness, hanging out with her friends. It was like one big sleep over. Except she could clearly remember the sense of relief she had felt when she had gotten off the bus and hugged her Mama.

She could also remember the first time her parents had left her alone one night to go to a dinner party when she was twelve. Usually one of her brothers was home but that one night they had both been out at friends'. She'd been perfectly fine until she started freaking out as the shadows seemed to grab her. She practically turned on every single light in the house and stayed up until someone else had come home, and then she had gone to sleep.

When she had left home for university she had grown up enough not to be afraid of the dark. Her room on the university campus had never been a place she liked to go though, it wasn't home (and her roommate was a complete bitch) and she had found herself going to her brother Dom's apartment or off campus. However, when she had joined the local Sororities house she had stopped visiting her brother as much, and really gotten into the whole college experience.

Home was a place to feel safe, to feel protected, and she felt like a complete idiot that she had never put that together in the snese where she truly believed it. Home wasn't a place in its pure sense, and after many years she had finally reached her 'real' home and she couldn't be happier with where she had ended up.

And that place was lying next to Mike Logan.

Naked.

Though, that last thing was really only an added bonus.

They had arrived back in New York three days ago and with the Deakins and Rosie's many friends (after three divorces she knew her way around the property/moving market) they had settled into their new home. She was actually mildly surprised about how much stuff she had left in storage before moving to Boston.

The three-bedroom apartment hadn't felt right at first. It was far too clean, far too crisp, and it had that annoying new paint/carpet/place smell. But with a bit of help all of her belongings and Mike's had been spread throughout the apartment making it feel that little warmer, and had made it smell a little more like them.

She smiled, as sat up, yawning. She looked down at Mike who looked completely beat, slumped against his pillow, body sprawled all over. His breathing was slow, leaving no doubt in her mind that he was still fast asleep.

She ran her hand through his hair, and he grunted in response, his left hand creeping onto her thigh. She smiled, and got out of bed, heading into their bathroom. She closed the door and proceeded to turn on the hot, allowing the hot water to wake her up.

She grinned as she heard the door open. She turned and saw Mike quickly join, pushing his muscular body against her own. He kissed her on the forehead, running his hands down her body.

"You're feeling good this morning," she said.

"What can I say?" he grinned, "You make me feel good Caro,"

"Not sore at all?"

"My shoulder," he shrugged, "But nothing else,"

"Good," she smirked. He raised an eyebrow and she shrugged, "I figure after today we're gonna need to loosen up,"

She kissed him lightly, grabbing the shampoo bottle. She turned away from him and he started to shampoo her hair, gently massaging her head. She sighed, and closed her eyes, loving every single moment of it.

He opened his mouth to speak but she shook her hair, washing the shampoo out, saying something along the lines of water wasting. She then conditioned her hair, and shaved before leaving the shower. She wrapped a towel around her, and started to get dry.

The shower turned off and Mike came out, looking at her carefully.

"You called your parents last night?"

"Yep," she said, furiously trying to dry her short hair with the towel.

"I meant did you tell them," he said.

"No..."

"Do you want them to murder me?" he chuckled.

"They'll be fine, and this way they'll see Jamie first before they can judge," she smiled.

"So seeing the grandson will make everything peachy?"

"I know my parents Logan," she said, running the towel over her body. He came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. She relaxed, as his kisses sent tiny shockwaves through her body, her smile widening.

"It's Logan now, eh?" he said.

"Old habit," she said.

He grinned, and pulled away her towel, pushing her against the wall, his fingers dancing across her skin. He winked at her, "We'll have to change that Special Agent,"

"Oh really Detective...gonna arrest me?"

His eyes sparkled.

"Never knew you were into bondage Barek,"

"Only when it's you," she said, kissing him on his neck, "I think I've figured out –"

She stopped as she heard the unmistakable cry from Jamie's bedroom.

"It's like he enjoys being an only child," muttered Mike, grabbing his bathrobe. He turned to Carolyn, "I'll take it, okay?"

She nodded slowly, touching her lips where he had kissed her, mind racing. Only child...remain...what did that mean? Surely he'd just said it in passing...he sounded like he had, like it was just a comment, nothing to be thought of, and yet the gears in her head were turning.

More children...she had to wonder what their future was going to be like. She sat down on the toilet seat and ran her hands through her hair, massaging her temples. Everything had happened so fast. She knew Mike was retiring, that she would continue to work for the Feds, that they were going to raise Jamie, but beyond that? She had no idea.

She supposed this was a similar dilemma all couples must face...what to do, to have children or not...except they already had completed that step. She shook her head – that comment had been made purely in passing, he didn't mean anything by it.

Did he?

She bit her lip and continued to dry herself. She then got dressed, and headed into the kitchen to see Mike aeroplaning Jamie some breakfast, a warm smile on his face. He looked so happy, and not the sarcastic happy he looked like at work when he was trying to make the best out of a crappy situation but the kind which made her heart glow.

She watched him for a while, and he turned and grinned at her, "What 'cha doing?"

"Made coffee?" she said, heading over to the coffee maker, "I guess not,"

"Hey feeding this little punk," he looked at Jamie warmly, "...that's right I haven't forgotten when you tried to get that mush in my hair," Carolyn laughed and Mike shrugged looking back at her, "...well its very time consuming,"

"I know," she said softly, grinding the coffee beans. She started to make the coffee, glancing over at her two boys to make sure they weren't getting up to mischief. Once the coffee was made, she leaned against the counter, sipping it slowly.

Mike got up, ruffling Jamie's hair, and went over to her. He stood in front of her, hazel eyes never leaving her face.

"What's with the frown?" he asked, "Surely you aren't that worried about your parents?"

"Something like that,"

"You want to talk about it?"

She paused but at his inquiring gaze she nodded, "Yeah, you said before...'it's like Jamie enjoys being an only child'...what did you mean?"

"I meant that well..." he rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know; nothing really..."

"Okay," she said shortly, "I just wanted to know...so we're on the same page and all,"

"Yeah, okay that's alright," he took her coffee off her and started to drink it. At her expression he said, "What?"

"Give that back,"

"Make me,"

"I'd rather not have to do that,"

"Why?"

"Because," she whispered, moving towards him, and pushing him back slightly, hand reaching for the mug, "my needs need you to be alright," she took the coffee back from him, "and hurting you wouldn't be beneficial for me," she smirked, breathing in his scent, her body tingling as his hand crept around her waist, rubbing her back slightly. She smiled and went to sit down.

"Damn," said Mike, "If Jamie wasn't here...well..."

"But he is,"

"Wouldn't have it any other way,"

He winked and walked off to the bedroom to get dressed. She immediately turned her attention to Jamie. She walked over to her baby, and lifted him up out of his chair. Jamie clung to her, and she took him into the other bathroom, and started to run the tub.

She placed him on the floor, and quickly went into his bedroom, and searched through his chest of drawers for some clothes. She heard the bang of the toilet seat, and the sound of towels falling to the ground. Grabbing a t-shirt, baggy jeans, and a jumper she placed them on the changing table.

She quickly went back into the bathroom to see Jamie observing the towels in great detail. Checking the water, she turned off the taps, grateful it wasn't too hot. She then bent down near Jamie and began to undress him.

"Cold Mama!" he cried when she sat him down on the bathroom floor. He proceeded to crawl onto the towels. She sighed, and lifted him, gently putting him in the bath.

She spent the rest of the morning preparing Jamie for his grandparents, as well as packing the diaper bag. She talked constantly to him, switching from Polish to English with ease. Mike came in around nine, telling her that Alex Eames was outside to drive him to One PP for his 'judgement' with the Brass.

She watched him go with unease, now wishing that he was coming with her to her parents. But she knew she couldn't hold up seeing her parents anymore, and she knew Mike had to discover his fate...even though he already knew what he wanted.

Carolyn locked up their apartment and went down to the garage. Placing Jamie securely in the back, and handing him his Mr. Ruffles. Typically Jamie dropped the bear, and looked at Carolyn to pick it up. He did this every car trip. He didn't throw a tantrum instead he would cause smaller more innocent distractions to prevent the inevitable.

She shook her head, "Uh uh Jamie, you know the drill,"

"But Mama!"

"James Barek-Logan," she said sternly, "No buts, be a big boy,"

Naturally he started to pout. She looked away from him (she had learnt not to fall for it...he could be very convincing), and got into the front seat and turned on the engine. She pulled out of the garage, smiling as Jamie rambled in a strange mixture of Polish and English in the backseat.

She drove considerably slower than usual, her heart rate increasing. She drove into her old neighbourhood...her parents' neighbourhood, and was seriously tempted to take off to One PP and find Mike.

She gripped the steering wheel tighter, shaking her head. No, she had to see them. They'd forgive her, they'd accept Jamie and Mike, and they were her parents for fuck's sake! She shouldn't be feeling nervous – besides they had accepted (after much deliberation) Dom's shot gun wedding after high school rather well (she had told him not to sneak in liquor to Prom), so surely...

She pulled up out front of her old home, and got out. She grabbed Jamie, slinging the diaper bag over her shoulder, drawing deep breathes. She then began to walk slowly up her parent's garden path and onto their porch. She cringed slightly at the cross hanging up beside their front door.

She looked back to her car, wishing she was back in there. She sighed and watched as she saw a large black woman and her sons walking across the road. They looked happy – peaceful – connected. The very same things she wanted with her family.

She reached out and the moment she rang the doorbell, she heard her parents excited voices. She breathed out, and counted the seconds in her hand, ears catching her mother's footsteps on the wooden floor.

Jamie gripped onto her tighter, eyes wide, sensing her slight distress.

And then the door opened.

Her Mama looked at her for a moment, eyes brimming with tears, and a large smile. She then looked at Jamie, mouth opening in shock, and back to Carolyn. Her body shook slightly, and Carolyn saw her Papa come forward, a similar expression on his face.

"Hey Mama and Papa," said Carolyn softly, "this is Jamie, your grandson,"

"Oh Carolyn..."

* * *

Mike Logan slumped against the diner booth, lazily watching Alex add sugar into her coffee. After she'd picked him up they'd driven to a diner not far from One PP, seeing that she didn't need to be in until ten and his fate was being decided at eleven. Bobby was coming to meet them or so he thought since the punctual detective still hadn't made an appearance.

He watched her face, waiting for something to give him an edge to ask her about 'her and Bobby' together, so that she couldn't kick his ass on just being an arrogant piece of shit. She certainly was happier then she had been a few months ago, a large smile on her face as they talked about Jamie and work.

The picture he'd handed her was still beside her, and she slowly sipped it, constantly re-examining it. She looked up the clock, and Mike instantly knew that Bobby was late. He sighed, and nursed his warm cup of coffee. He too glanced at the clock, and he frowned.

Carolyn would be at her parent's now with Jamie. He wished he was there with her, hell he should be, but she'd really put her foot down on this. She had wanted to do this solo, and though he could see some sense in it, he knew it was probably better if they just met him and Jamie together.

"So when can I meet this little guy?" asked Alex.

He glanced up and shrugged, "You could come for dinner tomorrow night...unless of course Carolyn invites her parents..."

"She'll be there now?" said Alex. He nodded and she continued, "I'm surprised you aren't with her,"

"She seems to think gradually warming them up to it is better," he grunted.

"You disagree."

"No shit Alex, but hey I don't want to push it,"

Alex looked at him carefully, "You think she'd run again Mike?"

"No..." he said softly, "But as honest as we are," he ran his hands through his hair, "I just...well what would've happened if there had been no Jamie...would we still have..." he stared at Alex, "I screwed it up,"

"You both did, but that's how a relationship works – it has its ups and downs...think how many times Bobby's pissed me off or vice versa, and yet we're still friends," shrugged Alex, "And trust me, I spoke to her on the phone, and there is no doubt that she's with you because she wants it...Carolyn doesn't take crap from people Mike – if she didn't want you around you'd know about,"

"Well I know that," he said, "Still doesn't stop the fact I really only went to her when I found out..."

"I don't think so,"

He narrowed his eyes, "Alex – she sent letters and I never opened them, and finally after I realise I'm done with being a cop, I open them...I love her but that doesn't seem right,"

"But what made you open letters – and it hell wasn't feeling sorry for yourself and needing an distraction because if that was the case you would've called me or Bobby," she said firmly, "You opened those letters because you wanted too, you wanted Carolyn – it was fate,"

"Please tell me, you don't believe in fate?" he grinned.

She shrugged, "Sometimes you gotta believe in something Mike,"

There was a small twinkle of a bell alerted to the diner door opening. Mike grinned as his massive six foot and a bit friend made his way over to them. Bobby looked healthier to say the least, a smile on his face, through grey seemed his dominant hair colour.

"Hey Bobby," said Mike warmly.

"Mike," nodded Bobby squeezing into the booth beside Alex. The big detective's eyes immediately spotted the picture, and he looked it, a smile on his face. He passed it to Mike and said softly, "How is everything?"

"Great," shrugged Mike, "Though if you see any prime real estate pops up in Manhattan let me know,"

"Brooklyn isn't that bad," said Alex, rolling her eyes, "And it's not like its Staten Island,"

"Thank god,"

"See!"

Mike glanced at Bobby and asked, "So how have you been?"

"Better," he said, "A lot better,"

Mike immediately saw the quick little dart with his eyes to Alex, and he couldn't help but grin. Something was going on, because that wasn't a usual glance...no there was that something extra in it. He looked between them, and he saw Alex's face register his expression.

"Care to share Mike?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm good," he smirked, "But I would've thought you might have been more discreet,"

"How did...?" stuttered Bobby.

"I've been a detective for a long time," he grinned.

"The end of a legend," commented Alex dryly. Mike quirked an eyebrow, and she shrugged, "I'm assuming you are going to retire...I mean Wheeler already has a new partner,"

"What?!"

"Ross needed Wheeler out on the street..." said Bobby simply, "I don't think it's permanent,"

"Oh it is," said Mike bitterly, "I mean I knew I was out...but Wheeler actually...damn,"

"He's a nice enough guy," shrugged Bobby.

"He speaks like a metronome," said Alex draining her coffee.

"So...?"

"The guy speaks like a metronome?" said Mike, shaking his head in disbelief, "How does that work?"

"Every single word is like on the beat," she said, "It's annoying after a while,"

"Don't you love this?" grinned Mike, "Bash the new guy,"

"Who you don't even know," pointed out Bobby.

"Everything bashes the new guy," shrugged Mike, "It's a part of life,"

"I know," said Bobby sharply, "But he really isn't that bad,"

"Fine," said Alex raising her hands in defeat. She looked at Mike, "I like you Logan even if Goren doesn't,"

"I never –"

"I know Eames," he smirked. He finished his coffee and ordered some more. Whilst they waited for more coffee and a bagel for Bobby he leaned over the table and said in a low voice, "So how long?"

Bobby and Alex looked at each other. Mike immediately saw the level of communication taking place between the two with just a look. Hell, he suspected (if) they were together that they could probably pass the boring paperwork days having mind sex.

Bobby cleared his throat, "Listen Mike –"

"I'm the one who had an illegitimate child with my partner,"

Alex rolled her eyes, and sighed, leaning against Bobby. She looked briefly at her partner before saying, "After the whole Gage thing..."

"Life's too short," finished Bobby simply. The waitress came and served the detectives more coffee. Mike thanked her and looked between his two friends and shrugged.

"About freakin' time,"

The comment landed Mike a nice little bruise on his shin, but he really couldn't care less.

They soon finished their drinks and headed over to One PP. As Mike walked beside them, he couldn't help but realise this was possibly the last time he'd ever enter One PP as a detective. The resignation form in his pocket seemed to burn and his heart skipped a beat.

This was it.

They entered One PP and took the lift up to the eleventh floor. Mike leaned against the wall, eyes closed. He could feel Alex and Bobby's eyes on him but he ignored them. The doors clang open and he vaulted from the elevator.

He walked the familiar path to the bullpen and the moment he entered he could swear that he could hear clapping. Fellow cops slapped him on the back, congratulating him, amongst other things. It was like a dream really, it didn't make sense.

But it did mean that word must have spread even if it was slightly warped. Not that he minded. He grinned chatted for a bit before Ross came out and called order. He grinned at his captain and went to sit down by Alex's desk.

He glanced over at Megan's desk and his. His chest tightened as he saw that his possessions were gone. Alex must have noticed because she tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Your stuff is in Ross' office. Megan, Bobby, and I removed it all,"

"Great!" he said sarcastically, "Now you know all my dirty secrets,"

"Like the fact that the Commisioners daughter is really yours?" joked Alex. Mike grinned remembering his one night fling with the Commisioner's wife before she was the wife.

"I live to surprise,"

At that moment he saw Megan enter the bullpen having an intense conversation with man. The man was tall, short brown hair, and older than his freckle faced partner. He immediately stood up, and the reaction was instantaneous.

Megan spotted him and quickly broke away from her partner, heading straight for him. The next second he had pulled her into a quick hug. They broke apart and she looked at him with a sense of nostalgia.

"How are ya kid?" he asked.

She eyed him for a moment, a little smile on her face. Then suddenly her fist came flying and landed firmly on his shoulder.

"And that was for...?"

"Being an idiot," she said, "and for ditching me," she went to punch him again but he caught her fist, "and for not bringing Jamie here,"

He grinned, "Well I suppose I did deserve it, but hey come over and you can see him,"

"Takes after you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"More after his Mom," he admitted, "But he's got signs of my nose,"

"That poor child,"

He rolled his eyes, ruffling her hair and that's when he noticed Megan's partner watching them. He did it in such a precise way that he didn't look awkward but Mike saw through it. Grinning at Megan, he stepped forward holding out his hand.

"Mike Logan,"

The other detective returned the handshake, "Zach Nichols,"

Damn he did speak like a metronome.

"She giving you trouble?" asked Mike in a vain attempt to make conversation.

Megan rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak when suddenly he heard Ross calling his name. He sighed and said, "And that's my ticket,"

He left them and walked over to Ross. Surprisingly he was quite calm, unworried, though he had known what he going into. He knew this was his last 'official' day as a cop. Tonight he could go home and just relax, not have to worry about being called out.

"Detective," greeted Ross.

"Captain,"

And without another word the two men walked out of the bullpen and to the lifts.

* * *

Carolyn Barek glanced up at the clock.

It was eleven. Mike would be going up against the Brass now. She wished she was with him, not that he needed her – it was the Brass. If anyone had experience with the Brass it was Mike, he'd be fine. Besides she already knew the outcome, he was really only going there to insure his pension.

She sipped her mother's herbal tea, watching Jamie playing with his grandfather. Her parents had been very calm so far, letting her tell them about what had basically happened. She knew they were waiting for Jamie to get sleepy by to wearing him out with multiple games of peeka-boo and reciting Polish poems and songs, before they came down on her.

She was grateful for that. She knew her mother loved children, and her father had always wanted a grandson since both her brothers had daughters, so they weren't going to hold anything against Jamie and that's all that really mattered.

She was aware of the direction their conversation would take once Jamie was out. They weren't pleased with the situation and she briefly considered calling Mike to warn him about homicidal father-in-laws on the loose. Not that her Papa was Mike's...

Carolyn breathed in. Her parents would want her to get married. They'd also expect Jamie to get baptised, not that she had told them that he hadn't. When she had had Jamie one of her first thoughts after she was settled and had gotten used to having a baby she had considered getting him baptised. But she had held back since Mike deserved a say after all.

Ms. Hands, her neighbour and Jamie's caretaker from Boston, had been worried about the whole issue and had prayed nightly that Jamie wouldn't die and end up in Purgatory. But Carolyn had remained firm in her decision.

She finished her tea and placed her cup down. She watched as Jamie began to fall asleep as his grandmother rocked him back and forth, singing in a low soothing voice. As Carolyn saw her little boy breathing steadily, she took him off her mother, holding him close to her chest, stroking his curly dark hair.

Carolyn felt the couch sag slightly as her father came and sat beside her. She rose and placed her son into the make-shift bed (also known as a pile of blankets) that was near her feet. She then looked at her parents, waiting.

God she wished Mike was here. She looked at the clock again; half an hour had gone by. Mike surely would be coming out soon.

"Somewhere you need to by Carolyn?" asked her Papa.

She shook her head, "No," she smiled weakly, "Mike's just about to come out of a meeting with the Brass,"

"Mike is the father correct?"

"Yes," she said. She glanced between her parents, "You're disappointed,"

"I believe shocked is a better word," her father said gently.

Carolyn looked at her mother.

"Why did you lie to us?" her mother asked.

"I was...ashamed," said Carolyn truthfully. She had felt ashamed, embarrassed at first. She had the inkling that if she had stayed with Mike she wouldn't have, but since she had ran like a scared rabbit and hadn't taken full responsibility her body and mind had felt numb throughout the pregnancy and afterwards. This hadn't been a part of her plan. She sighed, "I didn't know what to do – everything was so messed up, and I wanted Jamie to be safe..."

"You thought we'd hurt Jamie?" said her mother in confusion.

"No," said Carolyn quickly, "Nothing like that –"

Her mother reached out and grabbed her hand, "I understand Carolyn,"

"So are you planning to get married?" asked her father.

"We haven't really discussed –"

"You don't plan too?"

Carolyn looked at her father, "I don't know Papa," she looked at Jamie for a moment, "I don't want to push anything,"

"I think I might have a word..." muttered her father.

"Papa," sighed Carolyn.

"He left you to raise a child by yourself!" he rebutted in disbelief, "And then he comes crawling back...no man should do that to a woman he loves,"

"Kasper," said her mother sharply, "He didn't know need I remind you and when he did find out he did do right by our girl," Carolyn instantly wanted to hug her mother "Though I would hope that you would consider it,"

"Mama, I just can't see myself married,"

"You love him, yes?" her father asked.

She nodded, "Yes,"

"I don't understand,"

"Papa...Mike...he's complicated. He wants to be with me, he loves me, and I don't need a legal document –"

"Marriage isn't just a legal document!" said her father, outraged, "It's a holy communion between two –"

"Which I don't really need," interrupted Carolyn, "What we have transpires that – we're already there. I just want to be with him, and Jamie – that's enough for me," she looked at him in the eye, "and that should be enough for you..."

"But –"

"When she's ready," said her mother firmly, "These days and in this country people do things different Kasper,"

There was a long silence. Carolyn watched her parent's faces carefully. Her mother was once again being the voice of reason, despite being disappointed in her. Her father...well in all honesty she had half expected her mother to overreact the most – if she could even call it overreacting.

"Well at least Jamie is baptised," said her father.

How the hell was she going to explain this one?

* * *

"What?"

Mike Logan sat upright in the cool leather seat, palms flat on the smooth oak table, eyes wide, voice shaking slightly. His letter lay a few feet in front of him, on top Chief Moran's open black folder. The Police Commissioner and a few other men sat on his sides, all looking deadly serious.

The meeting hadn't gone the way he had planned. First the Chief had been late, leaving Ross and him to talk amongst themselves for several minutes. Ross had been interested in what had really happened in Boston. Mike had given him a brief summary and watched as his captain's face had turned a ghostly white.

"You did what?" he had said.

"Yeah..."

"You should be dead,"

"So I've been told," he had replied grimly.

"And now you have a son..." Ross had said softly, "Well I'm happy for you Mike, despite the fact I'm losing one of my best,"

He had just nodded, and at that moment they had entered.

The meeting hadn't gone as planned in Mike's mind. He had handed them his letter but after they had read it they had pushed it aside, and started listing a whole bunch of crap. Like all his screw-ups, all his achievements, amongst other things.

The other thing that got him was the fact that one of the guys Deputy Commish of Training or something – what relevance did he have being here? He had listened however without interrupting glancing every now and then at Ross. But his captain was just as confused as he was.

And then those little words had slipped out.

"We would like to make you a Police Academy Instructor,"

He couldn't believe it. It made no freaking sense. He glanced between the men across from him, searching for the joke – this had to be a joke. The Brass wouldn't make him an Instructor? Not unless they wanted a whole legions of Logans running lose – which he knew they didn't want. Something wasn't right, he knew it.

"What the hell?" he repeated.

"I'm in the same boat with you Detective," said Chief of Ds. Moran bitterly.

The Police Commissioner rolled his eyes at Moran, before turning to Mike. In his rich deep voice he said, "Michael you have been a member of the NYPD for roughly two decades yes?"

"Yes,"

"And you have an incredibly high solve rate?"

"I suppose so,"

"And recently you were partnered with Detective Second Grade Megan Wheeler, correct?"

He narrowed his eyes, sharing a quick look with Ross. His captain looked on guard, and he said carefully, "What does Detective Wheeler have to do with the matter of this meeting?"

"Why did you originally partner Wheeler with Logan, Captain?" asked the Commissioner.

"Besides to keep an eye on Logan?" smirked Moran. The men all had to smile at that, even Mike who knew that was probably the original plan since partnering the other loose cannon with someone else as soon as possible would save an possible scandal or trouble. Oh the joys of Caro leaving when she had.

"Yes, besides that," smiled the Commissioner.

"I was a detective short after Special Agent Barek –"

"Special Agent?" repeated Moran.

"Carolyn Barek joined the Boston FBI after leaving NYPD," said Mike shortly.

"You just came back from Boston? After working with the Feds?"

"Yes,"

Mike stomach immediately twisted slightly as he saw how the men before him glanced between each other. He half wished he had kept his mouth shut. Not that it would affect him or Caro in anyway but still. Now they had a clearer image of why he might have gone to Boston in the first place.

"Still back to my original question Danny," said the Commissioner breaking the silence.

"I felt Wheeler could gain valuable knowledge by working with such a seasoned and experienced detective," said Ross.

"And do you feel Wheeler has improved since being partnered with Logan?"

"She was already a good detective without me," shot back Mike, "She would've improved no matter who she got partnered with,"

Ross nodded.

"Michael," said a man with curly black hair who ran the Police Academy, "There is no mistake that you are a brilliant detective. We want our next generation to be just as brilliant, to surpass the mentor," Mike's stomach twisted as he thought of Gage and Bobby "and the only way to truly have the best is to learn from the best."

"You also did this to get me out of the way since Driver is on a warpath," said Mike, "Well you don't need to worry I'm out,"

"As true as that is about Driver," said the Commissioner, "You did nothing wrong as far as the department is concerned and I would like you to consider this Detective."

Consider...this was just a sneaky way to package him away like they had ten years ago. Except why were they still pushing for it even though they knew he wanted out. Did they seriously want him as an Instructor? What the hell would he teach? It made no sense, no fucking sense.

"Why do you want to get out?" asked Moran suddenly.

Mike shrugged, "There is more to life than this,"

"Like what?"

Mike grinned, if only they knew.

* * *

The moment Carolyn had revealed that her baby boy hadn't been baptised her dad had been pushed over the edge. Even her mother had been in shock and had started to pray for Jamie's soul. No matter how she tried to explain it, her father wouldn't listen.

She couldn't see how this was worse than her having Jamie in wedlock...well actually she could. She knew her parents thought Jamie could go to Purgatory if he happened to die in the next five minutes. Her dad even went onto say she was irresponsible.

That little comment had just pissed her off. She was irresponsible? She had devoted her life to her Jamie. Hell, she had only let Ms. Hands babysit after running a background check. She was not irresponsible – far from it.

"Shut up!" she said.

"Carolyn –"

"Papa, I don't want to hear it,"

"I just can't believe you would place your only son at risk like this!" said her father in a loud voice. Sometime during the conversation Jamie must have woken and at that moment he started to use his lungs to their full capacity.

Carolyn picked up her boy, cradling him, making soothing sounds. That's when she smelt it. Wrinkling her nose she followed her mother to the dining room table. Handing Jamie over to her mother, she went and grabbed the diaper bag.

"He doesn't mean it," her mother said quietly.

"He does Mama," said Carolyn, "Though I suppose he has taken this rather well,"

"I trained him well," said her mother simply, "You do know the only reason we never had sex before marriage was because we found each other so quickly,"

What did she mean by that? Her eyes narrowed. Her parents had married straight out of high school...because they found each other? So if they hadn't...

"I don't –" Carolyn started to say.

"And though I think Jamie should have been baptised, I'm more grateful that you are alive," said her mother, "The worries you put your father and I through was unnecessary. I don't care, you are my little girl."

Carolyn looked at her mother before turning back to Jamie. She finished and placed him down on the ground. Watching as he wandered off to probably find his grandfather, she sighed. She had really stuffed this up. She wished Rosie was here. She could tell her cousin everything, hell her cousin had supported her with every decision she had made since that fateful night.

Her mother hand suddenly came and rested her hand on her shoulder.

"How about we go and get some milk? Allow Kasper to get his thoughts in order?" the older woman suggested gently.

"Yeah, sure..."

Her mother called out, "Kasper watch Jamie. Carolyn and I are going to get some milk,"

Her father grunted in the living room. Following her mother, she left the small house. As they walked down the street, her mother commented how the lady five doors down really needed to clean up her garden. Carolyn had to agree with her mother on that.

The garden was a mixture of weeds and rubbish. She stopped for a moment, immediately grateful that she and Mike wouldn't have to worry about a garden. A boy on a bike sped past them, almost clipping her mother. Carolyn turned back and yelled after the kid when she saw a black SUV out front of her parent's house.

Her jaw slackened and she started racing back as she heard a scream. She was two houses away when she saw two young dark skinned men plummet outside, a toddler in their grasp. Her Jamie. She instinctively reached back for her gun which of course wasn't there.

"STOP FBI!" she roared still racing towards them, "STOP!"

The men slid into the back of the SUV and the car immediately sped off. She looked at the plates and saw KYT 6 before it got too far away. Carolyn reached her parent's house, yelling into the sky. She rubbed her face and that's when she saw a white envelope laying on the ground.

Picking it up, she looked down the street to see the boy racing off, his laughter still ringing in the air. She ripped open the envelope, her eyes widening as she read the paper inside.

_Det. Logan, you eclipsed me, now I'll eclipse you._

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed that. Sorry if I offended anyone with the religion things, I mean no offence...I'm not actually Catholic so I've been grasping at straws. I'm not sure when my next update will be since things have started to get busy for me again so yeah. Hopefully soon though.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
